Casually Screaming
by Evil Shenanigans
Summary: Rick acknowledges his feelings for Kate and confronts her about "The Kiss". They come to a mutually acceptable agreement. SMUT ensues. No plot, spoilers through "Overkill"


**This takes place a few hours after Overkill leaves off. This is purely Beckett/Castle SMUT. Nothing redeeming here but sex, and a good deal of it. If that's not your thing then this story won't interest you. It's a one shot deal and not part of any other story or universe/alternate timeline I may be posting currently or in the future. It has not been beta'd and I apologize for any glaring errors. This story is, as always, dedicated to the "CREW" in "ROBO Land". You ladies are awesome! So once again, return your seats and tray tables to their upright and locked position. It's time to Feed The Birds.**

**CASUALLY SCREAMING**

Rick found himself wandering the streets of New York not long after witnessing Beckett and Demming sharing an intimate moment at the precinct. He certainly knew he had feelings for her, but this case, and her interest in the other detective really drove it home. He realized the feeling he was experiencing currently was jealousy. Not a feeling he was accustomed to. He was Rick Castle and he was used to getting what he wanted.

After a few more blocks of moping and feeling sorry for himself, he hailed a cab and gave the driver the new address for one Detective Kate Beckett. He pulled out his phone and sent a text home, letting Alexis know he was going to work late and not to wait up. Then he sent a text a Kate, afraid to call her because if he heard her voice he may just back out of his plan. In fact, he didn't even have a plan. He just hoped he wasn't making a mistake. He also didn't want to show up in case she was entertaining Tom.

A few minutes later Kate texted him back that she was indeed home alone. His initial text had asked her if he could come over because he needed to talk to her unless she had "other plans". Rick took a deep breath and exhaled, trying to calm himself as the cab pulled near Kate's new apartment. Rick paid the fare and stepped out, crossing the street to Kate's building. She buzzed him in and he took the stairs instead of the elevator, trying to buy himself some more time.

Rick also stood outside her door, pacing. Finally he manned up and buzzed. A moment later, Kate answered the door wearing a pair of men's boxer shorts and an older, faded NYPD academy T shirt. He instantly could smell her freshly showered scent. He tried not to let his eyes wander over her body and crossed over the thresh hold as she stepped back to allow him entry.

"Something wrong, Castle?" Kate shut the door behind him, securing the locks like any good New Yorker would. Rick headed a few feet into her living area and kept his back to her. It was now or never and much like a band aid, the best way to do this was quickly.

"I saw you, Kate."

"I'm sorry? Saw me where?" Kate was genuinely confused and she crossed over to stand in front of Rick. She was picking up a weird vibe from him. Something was wrong or he wouldn't call on her at this late hour.

"I saw you, and Tom." He finally met her eyes. "I saw you kiss him." His voice waivered very slightly but Kate picked up on it. Now was not the time to be angry or flippant with him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry if that made you uncomfortable to see. I had no business showing any affection in the workplace." She wasn't apologizing for the kiss; she was apologizing to Rick because he witnessed it. Rick just continued to stare at her, his face neutral. "Rick?"

"Yeah?" He was trying to hide behind his best poker face.

"Did that bother you?" Rick broke eye contact and walked a little ways away from her.

"Yes, it did."

"Did it bother you because it was unprofessional?" She thought she would approach this topic on eggshells. This was going to be a turning point for her and Rick, one way or another.

"No."

"Why then?"

"Because" he took a deep breath "it wasn't me. It bothered me, Kate, because it wasn't me you were kissing" He turned back to face her. She had a slightly stunned look on her face.

"I'm sorry Rick, I didn't mean to hurt you." She didn't ever want to hurt Rick. She had genuine feelings for Demming and even though she and Rick had chemistry and there was an attraction, she figured it was never going to be more than a professional relationship. Especially after his last fling. "I never thought it was more than just professional jealousy you felt towards Tom."

"Well, it was, initially, just a professional jealousy. I guess that's what you'd call it." He stepped closer and wrapped her pinky up with his, looking down at their fingers. "I've been wrapped up with you Kate. I've neglected my writing; I've been more interested in spending time with you." He looked back into her eyes.

"Rick?" She thought she understood but she needed him to say what he came here to say.

"This case, and Tom's appearance in your life, your personal life, made me realize that yes, I am jealous. I'm not used to that feeling. I care for you Kate, a great deal but I was afraid to admit it to myself. I enjoy the relationship we have."

"So do I." Did she want more? Yes, she did. Tom reminded her just how much she needed someone to express her feelings to. She wanted that someone to be Rick.

"But after seeing it, and seeing how you reacted, it was like someone punched me in the gut. I want to be the one kissing you, Kate." He took a step closer and grabbed her other hand.

"I want that, too. I want you to be the one I'm kissing. Not Tom, not Will, not any of the others. You, Rick, I want it to be you."

"Why isn't it then?"

"Well, I guess our timing was never right. And you still have some of the playboy in you, your roaming eye."

"I'm only human. I was looking to distract myself from you. To prove to myself that I was only infatuated, that it wasn't anything substantial I felt for you." Kate pulled him closer and gave him a hug. The look on his face was breaking her heart. "But it's real, Kate. I don't know what it is exactly but it is real and I want to explore it" Rick broke the embrace. Kate's eyes had teared up little and Rick framed her face with his hands. He kissed her gently on the forehead. "Are you OK?"

"Yeah. I feel the same way, Rick. I want to explore this too." Kate pulled back again and looked him deep in the eyes, conveying a million emotions at once. And in the biggest, boldest move of her life, Kate took Rick's hand in hers, wrapped up his pinky again, and walked towards her bedroom.

As Kate led him through the door to her room, he felt the air charge. He grasped her hand tightly and spun her toward him, bending her arm and his hand behind her back, pulling her close to him. In one step she was backed up against the open door, his body trapping her completely. He knew the first kiss would be incredible, still he delayed it by slowly, so very slowly teasing her by dipping in close but not touching her lips with his. He watched as she slowly parted her lips, the tip of her tongue occasionally appearing between them. He further teased her by placing his knee between her legs.

He teased her to the point that she sighed slightly and moved her head to the left. It presented him with a different target. He slowly lowered his lips to the side of her neck, and exhaled into it. She squirmed slightly and he felt her grind against him. He continued to tease her by barely letting his lips touch her skin. He rose slightly to nudge her ear with his nose, flicking his tongue out to lightly and quickly touch her earlobe. Kate kept her eyes closed and concentrated on his hot breath against her. This was their dance, and they would enjoy every second of it.

Everything was amplified. Her skin highly sensitized, her clothes felt uncomfortable and scratchy. She felt alive, immortal. She felt differently under his touch and gaze than she had with any previous man. She expected this and welcomed it. He was pushing her buttons already and he had barely touched her yet. She was ready, but could manage this anticipation for him, from him. And only him. He then removed her arm trapped behind her and moved it above her head, using his free hand to grab her other and bring them both together, high above leaving her completely open to him. He easily held them there with one of his. The other slowly trailed down her arm and he gently caressed her face, his thumb resting on her lip. She turned back to face him, but he made no move to finish his exploration of her lips. He tilted his head slightly, almost quizzically, like she was a puzzle he was trying to unwrap. He trailed his hand down to her neck, his eyes following is hand. Hers shut slowly and seductively, enjoying his hand on her. He pressed her even harder against the door and his arousal was commanding its own presence. She ground herself against him again, ever so slightly. He let out a deep, almost silent groan and began to move his hand down to her waist.

Kate looked him directly in the eye, but he still made no move to attach his lips to hers and for this she was grateful. Kissing is very intimate, even more so than the act of penetration. She wasn't sure she could handle kissing him just yet. Yes she'd kissed her other lovers but they were mere placeholders. They weren't Rick. God, they weren't Rick. The man currently pinning her to her bedroom door; arousing her with just a look. It was pure sensory overload. And now his hand was slowly sneaking under the hem of her old T shirt and shuddered slightly when she felt his warm hand begin to caress her hip. His act of pinning her to the door had moved her boxers lower on her hip and his hand rested just above them.

She maintained eye contact until he began to lay his full palm on her bare stomach. She closed her eyes then and exhaled a small moan. Rick didn't flinch from his ministrations and slowly moved his hand up her side, running along her rib cage. He felt her shudder again at his light touch. He moved his hand back down slowly and snuck his fingers under the waistband of her boxers, his fingertips softly caressing the top of her ass. He managed to press himself even closer to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek as she slightly turned her head away from him again. He lifted his knee between her legs a little more and she responded to him even more by pressing her hips forward. Rick could swear he felt her heat on his knee, even through his pants.

He continued to grind into her, his face pressed into the side of hers. He felt his control lessen and knew if he didn't kiss her soon, he just may die from want. From need. His breathing had quickened and she noted the change. "Kate," his voice was a near whisper. "Look at me." He pulled his face back slightly, but she didn't move her head towards him. He loosened his grip above her head but she kept her arms raised. He brought his other hand down to her waist and began to lift up the hem of her shirt. He paused to touch her exposed skin, wanting to bend down and kiss it but reluctant to move his leg from her.

He was so focused on touching her, he didn't notice her lower her arms and begin to unbuckle his belt. She turned to face him and he dropped his hands to his sides as she touched his erection with one hand and unbuttoned his pants with the other. His height advantage allowed him to lean his forehead against the door beside her head as she continued to stroke him and unzip his pants. Next thing he knew, her hands were on his ass, squeezing lightly. He opened his mouth and moaned her name. No longer held in place by his strong grip, she easily pushed his knee away and slid down his body onto her knees. His hands went from his sides to shoulder height and supported himself against the door as he felt his pants and boxers fall away. How did she get on her knees so quick? He had the upper hand, didn't he? It made his head spin on how quickly she turned the tables on him.

Kate held his cock in her hands and felt him jump slightly. Oh how she loved this. The power she felt as she held him. He had no choice but to trust her now, eye level with his dick. As much as she just wanted to devour him, she took some time to look him over. Impressive she thought. He was long and thick and damn near perfect. However it was her experience that men with large dicks rarely knew how to use them to their full potential. She hoped Rick was different. She ran both hands around him lightly and felt rather than heard him moan her name. She smiled and snaked her tongue out to taste him.

Fuck. All she's done is touch me and I'm ready to come. He opened his eyes and looked down. Seeing the top of her head and the head of his cock enter her mouth made him weak in the knees. His eyes wanted to close again but he was determined to watch her. And watch he did, as she took inch by inch of him into her mouth. Soon she had her nose buried in his pubic hair and he had no choice but to close his eyes before he passed out. He balled his hands into fists and lightly smacked the door. No woman had ever taken him in that deep before and the sensation floored him. He involuntarily bucked into her, even farther than he could imagine she could handle. But she didn't move, she just let him fuck her mouth, he couldn't stop himself.

Kate had practiced deep throating, mostly because she enjoyed the feeling. And she was good at it, this she knew. So when Rick began to rock his hips into her, she knew just how good it was. She managed to keep her throat relaxed as he continued to move. She moved one hand to his ass and began to fondle his balls with the other. She heard him pound the door again and say her name again.

"Fuck, Kate! Oh fuck!" If she could have smiled with his cock in her mouth, she would have. Having this feeling of control over his pleasure turned her on even more. "Shit, Kate, I'm gonna---- I can't----- hold. Ahhhh" She knew he wouldn't last long this way, they never do. He moved harder against her and she let him. Let him set his pace and his depth, she could handle whatever he could do to her. His mind reeled; he fought through the haze, hoping he wasn't hurting her. He had never come with just a mouth on him before. She wasn't using her hands to stroke him just her mouth, lips and tongue. He didn't want it to happen this way but he was powerless to stop it. She was so fucking good at it, that he just couldn't stop it.

Kate's hand left his sac and met her other at his ass. Somehow, she managed to pull him even deeper and that was the last straw for him. "Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaate!" He screamed her name louder than any other previous lover had and pounded the door with his right fist again. His strokes were sloppy and almost nonexistent as he emptied himself into her mouth. Kate took every last drop and slowly licked him clean as he began to fall out of her mouth. He could no longer stand upright and collapsed onto her in a heap. Still wearing his jacket and shirt, his pants around his ankles, he looked kind of comical. His look was dazed and he was unable to focus his eyes on her. All he could manage to do was fall flat on his back.

Kate smiled as she looked at him half dressed and damn near unresponsive on her floor. She sank from her knees onto her ass and removed his shoes, socks and pants. He still couldn't move. She straddled him and started to unbutton his shirt until it hung open along with his jacket. She just looked at him and lightly caressed his face, until he was able to come back to her. Finally she leaned down closer and saw that his eyes were able to focus on her.

He had no words to describe what just happened to him. None. All he could focus on was Kate's mouth and what it just did to him. He raised a shaky hand to place his fingers on that wonderful mouth. A mouth he had yet to kiss. "Welcome back" was all she said before she sucked a finger into her mouth.

"Oh, God" was all he could manage to say. He suddenly moved his other hand to her back and sat up quickly. She slid back off his stomach and her ass hit the ground between his legs. He shrugged off his shirt and jacket and quickly pulled his undershirt off as well. With lightning speed he pulled her shirt over her head and picked her back up. She scooted back onto his thighs and his mouth went straight to her breasts. He sucked long and hard on one while his hand held the other. She threw her head back and moaned.

All he wanted to do was lick every inch of her. He couldn't think about anything else. He was getting hard again and he knew he needed to please her. At any cost. It was all that ever mattered to him. To hear her say his name as she came was all that mattered. God, they hadn't even made it to the bed yet. They were barely even inside her room. He wanted to please her but knew he needed a more comfortable stage than the floor. But for now, he just was happy to suck on her nipples, and what great nipples they were. He moved his mouth to the center of her chest and squeezed both her breasts, moving his thumbs to keep her moaning.

She moved her hands to either side of his head, not that he needed the encouragement. He leaned up further and wrapped his arms around her back. He was able to gain some leverage and picked her up. He stood on shaky legs and she wrapped her legs around him as he took another breast in his mouth. He managed to get them the few feet to her bed. His legs hit first and he tumbled down, with her landing on top. He let go of her breast and maneuvered them onto the center of the bed laying himself down. She raised herself up and removed her boxers. He was eternally grateful for the view of her naked and above him. She was perfect and beautiful.

"Christ, you're beautiful, Kate" he grabbed her ass and brought her to his face. After a bit of repositioning, he was in the perfect spot with her hovering just above him. He was pleasantly surprised to see she took as much care in grooming there as she did with the hair he could see every day. Kate stayed upright above him and Rick used his fingers to lightly part her folds. She knew she was very wet, not completely unusual for her, but at this moment she was unable to recall any of her previous lovers getting her just this wet. "And so, so wet." She could barely hear him between her body and his mouth.

Rick was in no hurry and although his main goal was to please her, he wanted to touch and taste and tease her to ecstasy. Kate leaned her hands on her headboard for some support, bringing her even closer to his mouth. She felt his fingers slide over her and her eyes closed. She could feel his hot breath caress her and a delicious ache grew in her stomach that could only be alleviated by one thing. He burrowed his nose into her and his mouth latched on to her. "Mmm Rick." Her voice was small and breathy and he grew even harder at her voice.

She was no stranger to orgasm. Hell, any orgasm was a good one but the difference now was how he brought it out of her. A woman can experience orgasm in different shapes, forms and flavors and she knew that if anyone could give her all those variations, it was the man directly below her. She knew already that this would be so different for her, and that scared her. Great sex was great sex, but great sex with someone who was in your heart? Well she had no words to describe that feeling. Mind-blowing was one she hoped for. And from what he's shown already, she knew that was well to happen.

He continued to lick her with and she swore she could feel every ridge and bump on his tongue her senses were so heightened. She leaned for more support on her headboard as he plunged deeper and moved a finger inside her. He felt he could lose himself inside her, and he was trying his damndest to do so from this angle. He entered her with a second finger and moved his tongue to her clit, so swollen and sensitive. She gasped again and he closed his mouth around it and sucked, grazing it occasionally with his teeth. Kate felt as if she'd collapse on him.

Rick felt her sway above him and moved his feet flat on the bed, raising his knees up. He splayed a hand between her breasts and slowly lowered her back so she could rest on his legs, opening herself up wider for him. The change in angle, his fingers pumping inside her and his other hand moving to replace his tongue on her clit made her buck her hips into his face. He knew she was close but unwilling to rush her. She was moaning almost continuously now and he could tell by her depth and cadence when she needed more and he gladly gave it.

She knew he'd be good at this but was not prepared for the intensity he displayed in this one act alone. He could read her perfectly and seemed to always increase her pleasure when she felt she couldn't stand anymore. She was close, oh so close and he was going to take her over the edge at his own pace and she was fine with that. She knew she was going to come hard as her body began to tense and thrum. He could feel this change and was ready to give her release. Her hands grasped at the bed covers and she began to writhe uncontrollably, trying to get closer, begging unconsciously for release.

His hand moved faster and she tensed. She began to scream louder, something that resembled his name. "Riiiiiiiii……oh fuck, oh god!" He moved even faster and soon she came. Hard. He continued to ride it out with her. He felt her spasms begin to subside and decided to try again, before she came down completely. He hit the right spot and he had to move his hands to hold her down as she came again. "Oh fuuuuuuuuuuuuck! Oh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" She was beyond words now. She exploded once and when she thought it was almost over, she felt him redouble his efforts and instantly brought her another orgasm. She had no idea that was even possible. It came from left field and all thoughts left her head.

He moved his head from between her legs to watch her the second time and she arched above his legs, grabbing his arm with one hand. He had never seen anything so erotic than this woman above him having two hard orgasms. He breathed hard and when she was almost done, he took one long lick at her and she collapsed, rolling off him. She landed on her left side, her back towards him and her head near his knees. He moved and positioned himself behind her, his chest to her back and leaned over her slightly. Her eyes were open but unable to focus. He leaned down and ran his tongue along her ear, his right arm snaked around her waist, holding her tight.

It seemed like an eternity before she moved, then even longer to acknowledge him. She thought that was quite possible the closest thing she had had to an out of body experience. She was in no hurry to come back down from it and he waited patiently for her. She rolled a little more and was now on her stomach. His hand remained on her back, stroking lightly and he propped himself up with a hand under his head. Enjoying the view immensely. Refractory time, she thought. Something she had never needed before. Not until tonight, from this man. She turned her head to look at him, and he smiled, brushing her hair out of her eyes. She was still slightly dazed, and enjoying the feeling of her body on high alert.

"That was incredible." Did she really just say that? In her mind it sounded so lame, how could she express herself with mere words to him?

"You were incredible to watch, Kate. My God were you ever." His hand moved back down to rub the skin on her back. Although both knew the night wasn't over, they were no longer in a rush. Amazing how fulfilling and relaxing foreplay could be. His hand left her back and again he placed his thumb on her mouth, caressing it lightly. "You managed to render me speechless with this thing." She smiled under his touch. He knew they didn't need words but found it oddly erotic to tell her. "That was by far, the best blow job I have ever received." She smiled even wider.

"There's more where that came from." She kissed his thumb and he moved his hand back to her lower back. "Your mouth is pretty incredible as well." She closed her eyes and exhaled, still smiling. Neither rushed to the next phase, content with enjoying what they had right now. Kate reflected on how different a lover he showed himself to be already. He gave as good as he took, and had the good sense to slow down and enjoy the ride as well. Respect the journey he had once said to her. Usually by now, her partner was ready to move on to the next event of lovemaking, but not Rick. For him, this part of the journey was just as enjoyable. He needed more contact though, so he placed his arm around her and rolled her back to him. Her back was part on his chest and part on the mattress and she placed her right leg up and over his. She was so open to him, so willing to expose herself. His hand rested on her hip, lightly moving his fingers. She wrapped her right hand around his and rested on top of it.

She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of his hand on her. The feeling of skin on skin, his warmth relaxing her. He stared down at her, into her face, seeing all the tension from the past two years released. God how he loved to give that to her. To make the world stop at her bedroom door. He marveled at how uninhibited she was, such a change from his professional partner. He was not surprised though. He always knew she would be extremely passionate, he was just thankful he was able to find out first hand. She went a little more relaxed in his grip, but he knew she was not asleep. His right hand easily snaked out from under hers and he slowly rubbed her stomach. She moved her right hand back around his head, leaving her completely open to him. He had free reign.

He moved his hand to her right knee, hiking it even more over his leg and rolling just a fraction away so she opened to him even more. His long arms and her small torso made this easy for him. He continued to run along her inner thigh and her hand behind his head, twined with his hair. He followed the hollow of her inner thigh to her apex and lightly teased her. She moved slightly but otherwise remained still, letting him do whatever he wanted, however he wanted. He lightly caressed her, just barely separating her folds, moving up and down and a maddenly slow pace. She was still so wet and so hot. He placed a kiss on her inner bicep, the only place he could reach with his mouth the way her arm held him.

He found her taught bundle underneath the wetness and slowly glided his middle finger over it, feeling it pulsate beneath him. She moaned and gripped his head slightly tighter.

"I could touch you like this all night, Kate. Slowly drive you mad." His voice was heavy and just above a whisper. All urgency gone. He meant it too, he could just lay here and caress her all night. He had always hoped himself a good lover, but more times than not, he always liked to get to the main event, so to speak, quickly. Not tonight. Not here and not now. Kate has done something to him to remove that immediate need. It was as if she cast a spell on him, she abated his emergent urgency. Unbelievable. He continued to caress her clit so lightly; she could feel the ridges in his finger. Each individual ridge responsible for a thousand sensations. She knew if he kept this up, she would surely come again. She could picture a leisurely orgasm, if there was such a thing. And if it existed, Rick could surely provide it.

He knew by her reactions that this was pleasurable for her, just as his mouth was a little while ago. He rubbed slightly faster, increasing the pressure and again she responded by breathing his name and a slight movement of her hips. "Can you come again for me Kate? Can I bring you off just by doing this?" He already knew the answer but his arousal always increased when there was verbal interaction as well.

"Mmmm yeah. Keep doing that and I will."

"What else do you want me to do? Tell me how to make it better." He nipped at her arm again.

She remained silent for a moment, her brow furrowed in concentrating on the sensations he was providing. "Use your fingers…….put them in me." He obliged by sliding down over her clit one last time sinking two fingers in her. "Yeah, just like that." Her breathing quickened and he could feel her muscles tighten and her right leg moved even farther behind his. His view of her right now was incredible. Her smooth expanse of skin, her open face, all serving as visual aids for his arousal.

"What next, Kate. Tell me, I need to see you come again." Not that he needed the help, but he loved her raspy sex voice she was using. She began to rock into his hand, moving her hips in a seductive dance. He could hear himself go in and out. Her wetness created the most erotic sound he had heard all night.

"Use your thumb, use it…….." She rocked harder against him and her hand began to pull at his hair.

"Use it where?" Oh but he knew where. "Here, Kate?" he placed his thumb back on her hardened clit and she fucked his hand harder. "Right here, huh?" His hand was drenched in her juices and he was able to put a third finger in her. Not the most comfortable of positions for his hand, but he would stay this way for hours if she asked him too. Anything she needed, he would give.

"Mmmm so good, God, so good." Her voice alone made him close his eyes and pump a little faster, a small groan escaping his lips. He opened them again quickly because he was now addicted to her face contorted in this ecstasy. He would bring her again to orgasm, slowly but surely. His need was building slightly as well, but he knew, without a doubt, Kate would take care of that need, and God help him when she did. He settled back in and continued his efforts.

"You are so beautiful, so open to me Kate. You are just incredible" His pace quickened but by no means was he frantic. A steady and pleasurable pace seemed to be working for her. He wanted to tell her more, so much more but couldn't be sure he was ready. Hell, he couldn't even be sure she could hear him, let alone process anything. Then she surprised him.

"Only for you Rick." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard it as clear as day. "Only you….." he had increased his pace yet again and that was what stopped her, dead in her tracks. She lost the faculty for speech and he felt her walls clutch at his fingers. A rhythmic spasm, occurring over and over. She arched into him and nearly pulled his hair out. As the spasms began to come more infrequent, he removed his fingers from inside her and grabbed her left breast, bringing her tightly against him. He couldn't stop looking at her face, her beautiful, wonderful face. Her tongue darting out from her lips again, heavy sighs escaping as she did this repeatedly.

Silently, she came down from this third orgasm and pushed back against him, rolling him almost flat. She pressed her ass into him and reached back, able to grasp his cock. She moved back farther against it, trying to lead him into her. She rocked him back onto his side, gently leading him with his cock, her hand sliding from base to tip. He moved his upper body back slightly from hers to change his angle. She wanted him like this and he would not deny her. He reached around her and between her legs and then they both guided him into her. He slid in so effortlessly, he lost his breath at the sensation.

She was wet, unbelievably hot and pleasantly snug for him. He leaned forward and licked between her shoulder blades. God he wanted to see her, but he was unwilling to pull out and flip her over. He stayed buried in her, closing his eyes realizing he was finally where he had wanted to be for as long as he could remember. She clenched her inner muscles and his eyes flew open. "Fuck!" was all he could grind out between clenched teeth.

This angle was good for her. He was big enough and long enough to manage to stay mostly inside her in this position, especially if there upper bodies remained close. Although there wasn't a lot of leverage to be had by either, this would do just fine for now. Still content on a slow, leisurely pace. She could easily back into his casual thrusts, providing a delicious counterpoint. His mind continued to reel, was he really here, in her bed, doing this? "God, Rick……so good" That was all the affirmation he needed. The sensation almost unbearably sweet, but he knew he was going to last longer thanks to her earlier actions. And in this position, he could rock into her for hours.

"Kate, damn you feel so good. I could fuck you like this for hours." She moaned her approval. He liked sex. What man didn't? But he was hard pressed to remember enjoying loving another woman the way he was currently making love to his partner. In fact, he was pretty sure this was by far the best time he had had in a woman's bed, ever. He continued to rock into her while his left hand wrapped around her and massaged one breast at a time. His right hand covered hers, lacing his fingers with hers as well and lay casually on her hip. He was able to gain some slight leverage doing that and she certainly didn't seem to mind.

"Mmmm hours?" She could handle that, as long as the tip of his cock kept hitting the spot it was hitting right now, she'd let him live in this position if it was possible. Each stroke of that spot aroused her even more. Only a cock this long could hit her there so effortlessly. She knew she would come again, and nothing felt better than having a good, long orgasm with a cock buried deep within. Speech came a little easier now with this slower pace. "You are certainly going to make me come again."

"Oh, God, really? Kate is this normal for you?"

"Is what normal? Multilple orgasms?"

"Is it?"

"No. Well two, at most. And never like what you did to me, never two in a row. That was a first for me."

"Yeah?" He smiled against her neck.

"Yeah. But lucky for me, if the guy is patient, I can have more. God knows how many you can coax from me, Rick."

"I certainly hope to find that out. Over and over again." His thrusting increased slightly and she matched it. He confessed to her, "it's never been this good for me Kate. Never. Physically you have blown me away, and mentally as well. I had always hoped you'd be amazing in bed, but I had no idea it could ever be like this."

"I agree. It's so different with you, Rick."

" I know you have other lovers Kate." She tensed slightly, but then again she should have known he would know. "I can tell when you come into work the next day when you've been with one." His tone was light, letting her know he accepted her choice. "Those mornings, you look so fucking beautiful. I always wanted to make you look like that. To satisfy you completely."

Somehow, only they could have a conversation like this while he was deep inside her. "None of them have Rick. None of them have satisfied me they way you can." She was being truthful. Whether her and Rick were making love or fucking was irrelevant. It was the deep bond they shared outside this act that made it so sweet, and so good. Nothing had to change for them, at least not yet. She would make one change for him though. He would be the only one from now on. He would be the sole occupant invited into her bed. "I only want it to be you."

He felt elated at that. He knew that them being together would be different. Not like normal men and women do, there would be no dating for them. It had been a long, angsty journey just to get here. He would be happy with this. If this was all they could manage, even just once a week, he would be happy. And knowing he would be the only one made it all that sweeter. "Do you have any idea how that makes me feel?"

"Yeah," she smiled coyly, "yeah I think I do." He smiled at that. He smiled at the ease they approached this with. He increased his tempo slightly and she matched it. He usually could only come when the pace was quicker, but he knew Kate would be able to coax his orgasm out of him this way. If anyone could, it would be her. "Is this OK? Can you come like this?"

"I think so, it's building slowly but yeah, I think I can."

"I can give you whatever you need, if you want it differently, we can change positions."

"I've never tried it slow before. If you're OK with it, I'd like to keep going like this."

"If you went faster and harder, I would come from that alone, but like this……..well, I'll need some additional help."

"Mmmm I can help with that." Rick moved his hand again and placed his middle finger on her clit. This conversation alone was making him approach his end quicker than he expected. He knew that when he felt Kate's muscles grip him involuntarily, that would push him over the edge. He did find himself pulling it out and pushing slightly harder back into her once he heard her moan when he rubbed her clit. It was still slow and deep and unlike anything he'd experienced. In a mere span of a few minutes he was rapidly approaching his orgasm. "I'm so close Kate," his voice hot in her ear.

"Almost there, rub harder." She moved her hand down to cover his and helped him apply just the right pressure. Her breathing was ragged and he noticed his was the same, a sure sign of impending pleasure. "God, Rick. Yeah………..right………there" he felt her buck her hips first then take a sharp intake of breath. All of a sudden her slick inside muscled wall rippled around him. He practically yelled her name.

"Kate! Oh, fuck!" The sensation was incredible, indescribable. Had he ever been inside a woman when she came before? He suddenly couldn't pinpoint that particular fact. Next thing he knew, he was coming. Long and hot spurts shot from him into her as she continued to spasm, each time drawing him even farther into her, like uncontrollable suction. And he was powerless to stop it, any of it, and God as his witness, he had no intention of stopping. All thought left him and he came for what felt like minute after minute. Hard and fast was good, but Christ, long and slow was exquisite.

After who knows how long, they both stilled. Bodies hot and covered with a fine sheen of sweat. His hair he realized now matted to his forehead. His hand still rested between her legs. He moved it up higher to pull her tighter to him. Neither spoke as they waited for their breathing to return to normal. For the world to right itself. His shrinking member began to fall out of her and she rolled around to finally face him, he reluctantly released her from his hold and let out one giant breath, wiping both hands on his face. She reached over and moved his hair off his forehead and he met her gaze. He smiled an impossibly large grin, rolling onto his back, coaxing her closer.

She rested half on his chest and continued to play absently in his hair. "That was something," she matched his grin. It was his turn to push a lock of damp hair behind her ear.

"Unfuckingbelievable" he agreed. His hand stilled and she turned her face into it and kissed his palm. The sudden realization hit him that he had just had the most incredible sexual experience of his life and his lips had yet to touch hers. Six orgasms total and not a single kiss. He suddenly felt, cheated. She noticed his change in expression.

"What's wrong?" She placed his hand on his chest, keeping her hand on top of his.

"Kate, I gotta be honest. I've never been more satisfied. Ever. Not even close to this."

"But there's something else?" She knew he was thinking of something, she just couldn't figure it out.

"I've never kissed you. We never kissed. Through this whole thing." And there it was. She moved her hand off his and touched his lips with her fingers. He had great lips, extremely kissable lips. She hadn't thought much about it after they began, too caught up in other things. Even though the talk of a kiss started this whole chain if vents.

"That bothers you?" He kissed her fingers and moved her hand back to his chest with his.

"Well, yeah. I mean, who doesn't like kissing?"

"If we kiss, Rick, we can't go back. We can't back away from this. If we don't……." He knew what she was saying. She was giving him an out, or maybe giving herself one. He didn't realize how big of a deal it was for her.

"I'm not gonna push you, Kate. But I can tell you right now, I have no intentions of going back. I have no idea where this is going, but I'm pretty sure we can figure it out as we go. If you don't want to kiss me, I'll accept that. I'll be disappointed, but respect your decision." She smiled again. He was so infuriatingly understanding sometimes. She couldn't stop staring at his lips. Remembering where they were earlier in the evening and her grin got bigger.

"I'm sorry, Rick. I know I'm being ridiculous. It's just the one thing I sometimes use to protect myself. I don't need protection from you, I know this. But if you don't mind, I think I'd like to kiss you right now." She slowly lowered herself towards him, he remained still, letting her do this on her terms. "I'd like to kiss you long and hard, Rick. I want to taste you. Is that OK?" His answer was a wicked grin and she continued to inch toward him. Now mere millimeters away, she knew she'd wanted this all night. She placed a hand on his head and placed a light kiss on his bottom lip. So sweet, he thought. He wanted to grab her and flip her over but he waited. She leaned further into him and that's when it happened. One sweet caress of her lips and he was done.

He did wrap his arms around her and flip her on her back. She opened her mouth to him and he explored her in great detail. Her mouth was warm and sweet and he was pretty sure he felt a current of electricity pass through him as she tangled her hands in his hair, giving herself over to him with this one last barrier. That electric volt somehow made him instantly hard. How did she do this to him? Three times this quickly? He moved himself between her legs as she parted them for him, his erection surprised her. He felt her smile under his lips. "See what you do to me, Kate?" She deepened the kiss and rocked her hips up towards him, asking for him to enter her.

He was on sensory overload but managed to rock back into her. His tongue mimicking his strokes down below. Another angle, another texture of her, slowly was driving him mad. His control was all but lost and he suddenly began to pound into her. "More," he swallowed her plea into his mouth. He wasn't going to stop kissing her, now that he had started. He was impossibly hard and dangerously close to coming again. He stopped all rational thinking and let his body take over. He felt her pull her legs up around his back and lock her ankles. He was so tight against her he was amazed he could still move in and out of her. All his weight on her, consuming her entirely.

Kate begged him with her body to move more. Letting him know that hard, fast and deep were OK. She wouldn't come this time but she was enjoying it none the less. He began to grunt and moan all into her mouth as he wouldn't release her lips from his. Not that she minded, his kissing her was driving her insane. She was suffering from sensation overload with both his tongue and cock deep within her. Sweat now pouring from both of them, she felt feverish from the pleasure. She lowered her legs from his back to just below his ass and the slight change in depth and angle was his undoing. He screamed her name into her mouth and his weight increased on her body. He shook and continued to thrust as he came deep within her. She continued to kiss him as he slowed his movements and went limp on top of her, unable to support himself. He reluctantly dropped his head, breaking the kiss. He simply didn't have the strength to hold it up anymore. She loved the feel of him against her, but they were unbelievable hot. If she couldn't roll him off, she was sure she would spontaneously combust. Rolling her hips and shoulders helped him slip off her slickened body and managed to roll him onto his back.

If he hadn't been breathing, she would have mistaken him for dead. Finally his eyes opened and he used the last of his strength to pull her to him. "You're a pretty good kisser", she commented with what energy she could muster.

He managed a weak smile and ran his hand through her hair. "You're not so bad yourself. Thank God we didn't start with that." He was able to chuckle now. "God, Kate, I don't know what to say after all that….."

"We have all the time in the world to sort this out Rick. But right now, I don't have the energy to keep my eyes open."

"Agreed. Later we'll figure it out." His voice trailed off and it was too close to call on whom fell asleep first. Kate remembered as she drifted off that this was a good thing that happened, and she was incredibly happy lying in his arms.

It's true, she thought. A great lover is better when he's in your heart.

**A/N And that's all **** I was hoping that a talk of a kiss and the action of the kissing would be two different things but I think now, after I read it, it's kind of lame. But that's where the story took me so if it doesn't make sense, I'll just blame one of my split personalities. **** Happy Castle Day and enjoy tonight's season ender!**


End file.
